You're Crazy, But I Love You
by The Lady Steven
Summary: Kenlos implied Cargan AU nothing from the TV show has happened except the first episode.  While recording a song, Carlos and Kendall confess love that's been hidden for a long time. Sequel in planning.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Big Time Rush

Pairing: Kenlos Hint of Cargan (Maybe?)

Story Title: You're Crazy, But I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, it's characters, or it's plot. I do own my plot and my gayness, so live and deal with it!

Author Note: Okay so I would like to point out that Kendall is my favorite and Carlos is my second favorite so sorry if I do not put the other boys in this much (except Logan may play a small side-roll)

Side-Note: This fic is slight AU because it disregards many happenings in the show.

You're Crazy, But I Love You – Chapter 1 of ?

[Kendall's POV]

I was the first one back at the apartment. My Mother and Katie were at a girl's store or something. James is off to a photo shoot that's gonna take a few days. Logan is in Minnesota for his Grandmother's funeral. Carlos had spent the day with his father, showing him the town because his father recently moved to a near by apartment building and joined the local police station. I had gone for a walk through the park that's not far from the Palm Woods. I had thought about a lot of things but one big thing I reminisced about when we met back in 9th grade, before either of us met James of Logan.

~flashback~

_As I walked to my first hour I noticed a kid pushing people aside and sliding down railings. He shouted something in Spanish and ran towards the class I was about to enter I held the door open as the bell began to ring. He got safely inside. I did not. The teacher yelled at me for being late on my first day. I sighed then walked to my seat, which happened to be next to that Spanish kid. "Hey thanks for holding the door open for me. I'm Carlos." I nodded. "I'm Kendall." We shook hands and began to pay attention to the teacher._

_~end flashback~_

I hadn't meant to fall in love with him, but it happened. Yes, I Kendall Knight am Gay. Shocked? Too bad the guy I fell for is overly straight. Speaking of him...

[Carlos' POV]

I took a deep breath. Alone with Kendall... Accident waiting to happen. The last time we were alone together, we just talked and I NEARLY kissed him. I shook the thoughts from my head and opened the door. Kendall was on the couch 'in thinking mode' I thought. I attempted to sneak past him into our room. Attempted is the correct word because by the time I was halfway to our door, Kelly came in and yelled, "Kendall! Carlos! You two are going to do the first half of the new song." Kelly announced. "But James and Logan aren't here." Kendall stated. "Oh I know. The song is called 'Double Duet'. You and Carlos sing the first verse, you all sing the chorus then James and Logan sing the second verse, then you all sing the bridge and the chorus." Kelly informed us then dragged us out the door.

~time/place change~

[Normal POV]

As we stood in the recording studio looking over the music Kelly and Gustavo conversed. "Are you sure about this?" Gustavo asked. Kelly stared Gustavo down. "I know what I saw." Kelly replied. "Okay fine," Gustavo pressed the intercom button, "Okay dogs, start."

Kendall: "As we're singing, walking the streets of this crowded city,"

Carlos: "Everyone is staring at us, like we deserve their pity,"

Kendall: "I don't know why, but suddenly you make me wanna cry,"

Carlos: "I think it's this place, and your beautiful face,"

Both: "But suddenly I think I feel what you feel too,"

Gustavo stopped them and he and Kelly clapped. "That was great dogs. Now go in the practice room and practice." Kendall and Carlos were surprised. Gustavo had complimented them. They shrugged then left the room. They began to sing the chorus together.

Both: "Even in this new world, I think I can understand,

that not everything, is placed in the palm of our hands.

We've gotta go and find it, and take it as our own,

but sometimes, you just don't know where to go."

End Chapter 1

A/N that "song" is my poem so please don't just take it and call it yours. IT'S MINE!

thanks so uh review kindly any and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

~The Lady Steven


	2. Chapter 2

You're Crazy, But I love You

Chapter 2 of ?

Written By: The Lady Steven: on

Disclaimer: I do not own BigTimeRush or it's characters and make no profit from this fic. I do own my OC Jinx and my poem song thing!

[Logan's POV]

I woke up in my room I share with James. I came home last night around 12:15am and didn't want to wake anyone. I got up entered the kitchen. I began to make breakfast for everyone. Mrs. Knight walked in and exclaimed. "Logan! Oh you must've sneaked in last night. Well I'll take breakfast from here you just go freshen up." She is such a nice mother...

[Carlos' POV]

I woke up and looked around my half of the room. Jeez I was such a neat freak. Everything was put away and tidy. Most would expect that from Logan, but I obsess over it.(1) I smelled cooking and rushed out the door, barely noticing the look I was getting from a pretend-sleeping Kendall.

[Kendall's POV]

I think I got caught. I couldn't control my **love** forthe boy anymore. I needed to get over him, but I couldn't! He was so lovable, and the song didn't help either.(2) I got up and got in the shower, deep in thought.

[Mrs. Knight's POV(3)]

Even though, and it is strange to say this, Logan is the better cook, sometimes he needs a break. The boy is like a second mother to all of us. Carlos came running in and scared me. "Hey Mrs. Knight! What's for breakfast?" I didn't know. I looked at all the things Logan had going and listed them off. "Hash Browns. Eggs. Sausages. And..."

[Normal POV]

"Blueberry Pancakes with some chocolate chips for Carlos." Logan said. Preferably, he wouldn't of liked such an entrance. Carlos and Mrs. Knight were both staring at him as though he had fallen from the sky. Kendall walked in, carrying Katie, who was crying. She had apparently sneaked past all of them. Kendall sat on the couch and shushed his little sister.

[Kendall's POV]

Katie was usually an amazing little girl, and nothing ever was wrong. But this was a big deal to her. Her best friend, Jinx, was moving. Our mom already had enough on her shoulders, so Katie came to me. I was surprised at first. Now I am telling her things will be okay. I suddenly drew my mother over and told her to stay with her. I got up and went to the door, telling Carlos and Logan, "I am going to go see Jinx and talk with her mother too. (4)

~Halfway A/N: okay my 4 notes: 1: yes this is based off of the secrets thingy but I think it is really interesting when people have really out of character things about them so I thought I would fit this in my story 2: this refers to my "song" from chapter one 3: okay so I thought I should get out of the four boys' circle and put some other person into the POV switching 4: I know Katie is a bit old to be carried around on Kendall's shoulders but I love the whole big brother aspect its soo cute haha~

~time skip~

[Kendall's POV]

I knocked on Mrs. Samna's door. An old woman opened the door and let me in. She is Mrs. Samna's mother. She can't talk. Mrs. Samna was in her bedroom holding Jinx. Jinx is only 7, but she is one of Katie's only friends. I knocked on the door frame. Mrs. Samna nodded me in. I sat down on the other side of Jinx and hugged her. "Jinx?" I asked. She looked at me, still crying. "Wanna go see Katie one last time? I'm sure she would be sad if she couldn't say goodbye." Jinx nodded and stood up. Her mother just nodded and Jinx left. "Why do you have to go?" I asked.

[Normal POV]

"Porque ya no pueden pagar el alquiler aquí." (5) Mrs. Samna replied. Suddenly Carlos announced, scaring Kendall, "She said, (because I can no longer pay the rent here)" Kendall nodded and said, "I bet we can work something out. How much is your rent?" Kendall asked. "Aproximadamente... 110" She answered. Kendall nodded. He wasn't sure how fair it was, considering their apartment was payed for by the recording company. Carlos began speaking with Mrs. Samna. She nodded.

[Carlos' POV]

Mrs. Samna is very nice. I am glad I finally met someone who speaks Spanish. "Kendall," I said. "Mrs. Samna is going with us to the recording studio tomorrow. She is going to speak with Griffin. She was very good with music in Spain." Kendall nodded. I was pleased with myself. That and the look in Kendall's eyes... _'Not now Carlos!' _Suddenly Mrs. Samna asked if we could speak alone. I told Kendall and he nodded. (Small A/N: This is going to be put as if they were speaking English because not everyone knows Spanish.) "Carlos? Do you like that boy?" Mrs. Samna asked me. I blushed but nodded. She smiled. "I hoped so. He was so happy when you walked in. I am glad you are here. Not only for me but for him too." "But Mrs. Samna-" "Please call me _madre__española_!" she said. I nodded. "_Madre__ E__spañola, _I love him, but how am I supposed to tell him?" "_Hijo__, _you don't have to tell him... show him." I nodded, understanding. I stood and hugged her before heading back to the apartment. Suddenly, I can't wait for tomorrow to come...

[End Chapter]

~A/N: I would like to note that I got my Spanish translations from Google Translate so sorry if its incorrect or something haha. It's funny I started writing this thinking about making this about food but it turned into something about Spanish and leaving friends... haha very funny! more soon!~


	3. Chapter 3

You're Crazy, But I Love You

Chapter 3 of (I still don't know okay? Haha)

Please look on my profile for the full version of my poem for those interested in it. Also, I will get to the James/Logan part of the 'song' later on in the fic.

Oh on a side note, can someone tell me who Stephanie is? Cause I've almost every episode and I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS!

[Normal POV]  
Carlos woke to the smell of pancakes and... tears(1)? He looked across the room to see Kendall... crying... Kendall looked up and wiped his tears away. "Oh uh, hey Carlos! How is your morning going?" Kendall asked, but Carlos couldn't speak. '_Dammit! I am NOT supposed to feel this way! Oh but I can't help but want to go over there and hug him!_' And unexpectedly, Carlos did just that.

[Kelly's POV]  
I stepped out of the elevator and into 2J, after knocking of course. I looked around. Katie sat at the table, pouring cereal. Mrs. Knight was asleep on her feet. The bathroom door was closed with a sign saying, 'Hair Makeover in session' hanging on the door handle. James is back. Logan was sitting on the couch reading. A loud sob came from the second door back. Kendall and Carlos' room. I was about to go and check, but Carlos came out and walked over to me. "Kelly. Can Kendall and I stay home? I know Gustavo won't be happy, but we have done half of the song, and you both said it was great. Please Kelly? Just this once?" I couldn't help but nod. Gustavo would understand.

[Carlos' POV]  
I hugged Kelly and looked to Mrs. Knight. "Okay! Fine! I have to take Katie to the Dentist today, then go to the grocery store. You'll be home alone okay?" I nodded smiling. Another sob came from our room, followed by James coming from the bathroom saying, "What's going on?" "NOTHING!" I yelled before running to our room. I sighed. Kendall was laying on his bed, shirtless and crying into his pillow. Even broken he was beautiful...

[Kendall's POV]  
When I woke up this morning I had woken to the sight of Carlos hugging this really old bear I had given him after he had gotten yelled at his father a long time ago. He whispered, "... Ken... dall... I lo... ou..." If only he had said what I had hoped. I began to cry. I had to get over Carlos but I couldn't! Suddenly he awoke. "Oh uh, hey Carlos! How is your morning going?" I asked, wiping tears away. He suddenly came over and hugged me. I began crying more. Carlos heard the front door close and whispered, "I'll be back."

[Katie's POV]  
I heard my brother sob. I knew it was him because Carlos was fine while he was out here. Logan and James had just left with Kelly. Mom had just left to get ready, now that the bathroom was open. I sneaked up to Carlos and Kendall's door. I knocked softly. Carlos answered, "Come in, Katie." I opened the door to find Carlos holding my brother close to his chest. I walked up and hugged my brother. "Kendall? What's wrong brother?" But he didn't answer me. Me and Carlos looked to his face to see his eyes clouded over, his face pale, and his body cold.

~Chapter End~

Author Note: Sorry it's soo short! oh the number 1 is can you smell tears? Cause sometimes I can... I dunno anywho sorry I did that to Ken-Ken haha funny nickname but anywho yea not sure whats wrong with him but yea update soon please! I mean review please haha! (then ill update)

~The Lady Steven


	4. Chapter 4

You're Crazy, But I Love You

Chapter 4

written by: The Lady Steven

Disclaimer: I do not own BigTimeRush, however I do own my plot of this story.

[Normal POV]

Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight sat in the local hospital's waiting room. Unexpectedly, Kendall's doctor came out of the room, a frown obvious on his face. "Mrs. Knight," Mrs. Knight stood up. "Your son, he's in a coma. We believe it is a stress-induced coma, therefore, he should be out of it in a week or two." Mrs. Knight suddenly broke down. Carlos held Katie as she began crying. The doctor began to walk away, "Before I leave, you can visit Kendall everyday from 5am to 8pm." The doctor turned the hall and left.

Suddenly James, Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo ran into the hospital. Mrs. Knight explained things to those four while Carlos and Katie snuck into Kendall's room.

-time/place change-

Kendall heard the doctor speak, but had no control over his body. He doesn't even know what happened. He was just so upset when suddenly, he was... _asleep?_

[Carlos' POV]

**Day 3**

I walked into the room like I have for the past few days: alone. I can't help the way I feel anymore, I've decided. The second I can talk to Kendall alone, I'm going to confess. I love him and there is **NOTHING** that can change that.

**Day 6**

I can't help but be afraid that Kendall won't wake up. But I have a feeling that our love is strong enough for each other... I hope...

**Day 10**

I'm bawling my eyes out on Kendall's Chest as he lays motionless on the bed. The doctors are completely dumbfounded. There is **NOTHING** wrong with Kendall. It's like he is asleep, permanently. And that alone scares me...

**Day 12**

Sadly, I am trying to get over Kendall. Logan and I talked this morning. A few days ago I told him and James that I was in love with Kendall. Logan told me he thinks I need to move on. I think he's up to something...

[Kendall's POV]

I was finally awake! And it was so sudden too! The nurse allowed me to sign my papers and I ran home! I had heard Carlos "rehearse" his confession to me so many times, I was ready to tell him I love him too.

I ran into the Palm Woods and ran up both floors to 2J. I threw open the door, yelling "I'm home!" I looked in the apartment to find Carlos- kissing Logan. Suddenly I ran to mine and Carlos' room and slammed the door, nearly sobbing as much as I was before.

Carlos said he loved **ME**, so why was he kissing Logan?

[Carlos' POV]

I shoved Logan away. "Logan! I love Kendall!" Logan looked heartbroken, but it was the truth. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't comprehend the fact that you don't return my feelings the same way and- I'm sorry okay?" I nodded. I stood up and went to mine and Kendall's room. I knocked. "Kendall? I swear it was a misunderstanding I- Please can I talk to you face to face? Kendall?" I asked. I realized the door wasn't locked, so I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Kendall was asleep on his bed. I walked over and hugged him close to me. I began crying. His eyes fluttered open, then suddenly turned to a glare. "What do _you_ want?" He asked. I stared at him before more tears flowed. "Why don't you just go cry on _Logan's_ shoulder?" He asked. I stared at him. "Kendall... I-I love you... Logan just- Just didn't understand that a-and h-he... Kissed me, but I t-told him that I- I love you b-but if you d-don't want m-me then I- I can l-leave." I say, still sobbing. Kendall hugged me, all hatred clear of his voice. Kendall leaned down and kissed me, and it was mutual. I looked into his eyes as we pulled apart. James suddenly ran in with Logan a second behind and together they said, "Guys! Kelly wants us to be at the recording studio in 5 minutes!"

{End Chapter}

Author's Note: Okay so next chapter will probably be the last one unless I get any requests for a sequel but anywho please review this chapter and oh yea I wanted to know if you think a 12 day stress induced coma is legitimate? Just wondering haha oh and be looking forward to my complete poem in the next chapter yay!


	5. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

You're Crazy, But I Love You

Final Chapter

[Planning a Sequel]

Author Notes: yay final chapter haha I can't wait for the fred movie haha it looks hilariass hahahahaha anywho final chapter away!

{Key: -Kendall =Carlos ~Logan James /Both/ [All]}

[Begin Chapter]

[Normal POV]

The four boys entered the recording room and immediately heard Gustavo's voice shout, "SING ALREADY!"

-As we're singing, walking the streets of this crowded city.

=Everyone is staring at us, as if we deserve their pity.

-I don't know why, but you make me cry.

=I think it's this place and your beautiful face.

/But I think I feel what you feel too./

[Even in this new world, I think I can understand,

That not everything is placed in the palm of our hands.

We've gotta go and find it, and take it for our own.

But sometimes, we just don't know where to go.]

I am ready to keep going, as long as you're with me.

~Forever by you're side, just never knowing.

And now it seems, that in our dreams.

~Everything we feel begins showing.

/Now I know I feel what you feel too./

[Even in this new world, I think I can understand,

That not everything is placed in the palm of our hands.

We've gotta go and find it, and take it for our own.

But sometimes, we just don't know where to go.]

-I want you to be here, I wanna hold you close dear.

~Because I don't want to be alone anymore.

=I wish I could tell you everything.

But I can't face you without smiling.

[Even in this new world, I think I can understand,

That not everything is placed in the palm of our hands.

We've gotta go and find it, and take it for our own.

But sometimes, we just don't know where to go.]

[Carlos' POV]

As we finished, I looked at Kendall. Oh damn I love that boy. Unconsciously I licked my lips. I suddenly felt Kendall's lips on mine. "See something tasty?" Kendall whispered, humorously. He chuckled before Gustavo shouted, "Okay break it up and go home!" The boys nodded, shocked, before leaving. Kelly ushered the boys into the limo, before closing the door, and waving them off.

[Normal POV]

Ms. Samna waved to the boys as she walked Katie and Jinx into the Palm Woods school. The boys had today off. Mrs. Knight was on a date. James announced, "Well... me and-" he pulled Logan close to him, "Logie here are gonna go to the pool. You two do whatever!" James winked before pulling the Logan away.

[Kendall's POV]

As James and Logan walked to the pool James practically carrying Logan, I pulled Carlos upstairs. I pushed the door to our apartment open and nearly threw Carlos on the couch. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Carlos, you're crazy, but damn I love you so much." I pulled him into a kiss.

[End Chapter]

Author's Note: Okay so this is the end of this story but I am planning my sequel which may not start until winter break or something! Haha but anyways in the sequel it will not only get juicy but it will get more hurt/comforty haha anyways review oh and sorry it was short but I just needed to finish it before school got serious!


End file.
